Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication in an implantable medical device system.
Related Art
Implantable medical device systems, which include one or more implantable components, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients over recent decades. The types of implantable medical device systems and the ranges of functions performed thereby have increased over the years. For example, many implantable medical device systems now often include one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors, processors, controllers or other functional mechanical or electrical components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a recipient. These functional components perform diagnosis, prevention, monitoring, treatment or management of a disease or injury or symptom thereof, or to investigate, replace or modify the anatomy or of a physiological process.
There are several types of implantable medical device systems that operate by delivering electrical stimulation (current stimulation) to the nerves, muscle or other tissue fibers of a recipient. These implantable medical device systems, sometimes referred to herein as implantable tissue-stimulating systems, typically deliver current stimulation to compensate for a deficiency in the recipient. For example, tissue-stimulating hearing systems are often proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to, for example, the absence or destruction of the cochlear hair cells that transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses or when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to damage to the auditory nerve.